The exponential growth of electronic data has unfortunately not been coupled with a correlated ability to integrate and effectively utilize all of the data. Although an individual company may have access to vast stores of information about their members, the information is at best utilized inefficiently.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need to provide the ability to integrate and aggregate data from various databases, and also to provide the output of that combination to a member management representative, such as when speaking to a member to whom the data may relate.